Dynamics of Power and Attraction
by Lostallalone
Summary: Bella Rose Potter knew she was beautiful. So when she found a way to weaponize her beauty, she grabbed the opportunity like a ey never really understood that more they oppress her light, the brighter she would shine. Hopefully TMR/ FemHP. Chapter posted every Saturday. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dynamics of Power and Attraction.**_

_**Author's note: Kindly note that I am a 13 year old mere mortal who cannot compare to J.k Rowling's writing prowess. All recognizable characters do not belong to me regardless of my desire. Rest assured, Constructive Criticism is welcome.**_

A hauntingly beautiful girl a twirled through the air, melancholy seeping in the air around her. Tom found himself charmed.

Bella Rose Potter knew she was beautiful. She saw it in the jealous eyes of Petunia when the said excuse of a woman remarked that she was just an ugly freak. She saw it in the eyes of boys around her, who clearly desired her but were afraid of crossing Dudley .She also saw it in the gestures of her English teacher holding her hand tightly on purpose and comforting (read: petting) when she winced . He was actually a good teacher but she didn't like being touched (she was not Lolita). Pity he got himself arrested when the parents of Hailey Craven pressed charges against him on sexual misconduct. Oddly enough, the girl never spoke about it again. Trauma, they called it, but she couldn't bring herself to sympathise with Hailey, she never liked her anyway.

So when one afternoon (just another day getting babysitted by Mrs. Figgs and her cats, nothing new) she found a way to weaponize her beauty, she couldn't help but be enticed towards the idea. The very concept of Femme Fatale had her under its spell. The rush of adrenaline, power over your victim, power over someone, that someone obeying your every whim, she was hooked. It gave her power, it made her strong.

So she did what she should do. She learnt. She studied every Femme Fatale she could get her hands on. She observed that men wanted their women to be graceful, gentle, elegant or bold and daring with a streak of creativity but intelligence was desirable. She learnt to mold herself but keep her twisted real personality hidden away safely. Her vicious and cruel nature hidden away for the time she wanted to destroy something .She perfected her mask. At seven years of age, she was ready.

Petunia noticed how her filthy niece slowly changed before her eyes. She was colder with an elegant bearing not even Lily had had. She was unnerved by the ice in the emerald eyes that were supposed to be warm, supposed to have happiness fear something, anything but the emptiness. No matter, two months and she would be sent (read: sold) to Vernon's acquaintance.

Bella had waited enough.

It was time to start the plan she had so carefully built. The Dursleys would get everything they deserved and so much more.

First Chapter Done. Please Review.


	2. The beginning, and someone's end

_**Dynamics of Power and Attraction.**_

_**Author's note: Kindly note that I am a 13 year old mere mortal who cannot compare to J.k Rowling's writing prowess. All recognizable characters do not belong to me regardless of my desire. Rest assured, Constructive Criticism is welcome.**_

A hauntingly beautiful girl a twirled through the air, melancholy seeping in the air around her. Tom found himself charmed.

Bella Rose Potter knew she was beautiful. She saw it in the jealous eyes of Petunia when the said excuse of a woman remarked that she was just an ugly freak. She saw it in the eyes of boys around her, who clearly desired her but were afraid of crossing Dudley .She also saw it in the gestures of her English teacher holding her hand tightly on purpose and comforting (read: petting) when she winced . He was actually a good teacher but she didn't like being touched (she was not Lolita). Pity he got himself arrested when the parents of Hailey Craven pressed charges against him on sexual misconduct. Oddly enough, the girl never spoke about it again. Trauma, they called it, but she couldn't bring herself to sympathise with Hailey, she never liked her anyway.

So when one afternoon (just another day getting babysitted by Mrs. Figgs and her cats, nothing new) she found a way to weaponize her beauty, she couldn't help but be enticed towards the idea. The very concept of Femme Fatale had her under its spell. The rush of adrenaline, power over your victim, power over someone, that someone obeying your every whim, she was hooked. It gave her power, it made her strong.

So she did what she should do. She learnt. She studied every Femme Fatale she could get her hands on. She observed that men wanted their women to be graceful, gentle, elegant or bold and daring with a streak of creativity but intelligence was desirable. She learnt to mold herself but keep her twisted real personality hidden away safely. Her vicious and cruel nature hidden away for the time she wanted to destroy something .She perfected her mask. At seven years of age, she was ready.

Petunia noticed how her filthy niece slowly changed before her eyes. She was colder with an elegant bearing not even Lily had had. She was unnerved by the ice in the emerald eyes that were supposed to be warm, supposed to have happiness fear something, anything but the emptiness. No matter, two months and she would be sent (read: sold) to Vernon's acquaintance.

Bella had waited enough.

It was time to start the plan she had so carefully built. The Dursleys would get everything they deserved and so much more.

First Chapter Done. Please Review.


End file.
